Forbidden Love
by DragonRider2022
Summary: When Snotlout and Lauren fall in love with each other, they find out that their clans are enemies and try to hide their love for one another. Meanwhile, Tuffnut meets a girl named Kate and tries to hide her secret from the people on berk, but ends badly, will it end their relationship, or just make it stronger.
1. Author's Note

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. School holidays was pretty busy, going to my Nan's, going to the beach, homework, yeah so pretty crazy. But I will like to let you know during my breaks in school (Recess and Lunch) and when I might have free time in the class, I will work on my story for you guys and I love the reviews on the other stories I did for you guys. **_

_**My Favorite story was the 'After the kiss story', wasn't the easiest to work on, but I did it! YAY! and I hope you guys liked my Snoggletog story XD, kinda rushed but I don't think it was that bad. Anyways back to what I was meant to be talking about instead of going off in la di da land. **_

_**The Winner Of The Votes for story names was Forbidden Love, thank you for everyone who chose wisely and please send in thanks to my best friend Robyn, who helped me choose 'some' of the names. Please send in reviews to help me with the chapters and give me some idea's. HAVE FUN READING :D PEACE OUT PEOPLE 3**_

_**-DragonRider2022**_

_**P.S: I am also going to work on another story to do with a show called Hey Arnold, if you want please check it out. I love the show, it is funny and I hope you enjoy watching the seasons and episodes. **_

_**:D 3 XD BD :DD**_


	2. Chapter 1: Snotlout and Lauren

Chapter 1: Snotlout and Lauren

With the gang...

Snotlout's POV:

We are sitting in the Arena, while Hiccup is talking about our next project or mission in other words. I zone off thinking about Lauren, she was so sweet and nice, the opposite to me, I am obnoxious and loud, also a show off.

Hiccup: SNOTLOUT!

Snotlout: Huh! What!?

The gang except Hiccup, laugh at me, I blush then look at Hiccup.

Hiccup: Were you even paying attention to what I was saying?

The twins: We weren't

Hiccup: I know that

Snotlout: N-no

Fishlegs(to Astrid): is he stuttering?

Astrid(To Fishlegs): I think so

Snotlout: *glares at Fishlegs and Astrid*

Hiccup: Let me start again

Everyone except Hiccup and I start groaning in annoyance, I listen to the plan this time, when Hiccup finishes explaining our plan we separate into groups, but before we leave, Spitelout, my father comes in. The twins snicker at me, I jump off Hookfang and walk over to my dad.

Spitelout: The Rose clan is coming to live with us for a month, so I want you, to hang out with their daughter, to keep her company, don't try to become friends,_ because_ they are still as hell

Snotlout: Yes, dad

My dad leaves, and I turn to the others, red as a tomato. Hiccup grins at me, I hop back on Hookfang and head out to find the Rose clan. I suddenly see them, I fly down and land next to them, where my dad is. They frown at me, well almost everyone...Lauren is there. Suddenly, I recognize her from when I was younger, I blush and then she leaves the clan and we start walking around town.

Snotlout: So...

Lauren: How old are you now?

Snotlout: 20

Lauren: 21

Snotlout: *smiles* You know, you really not as bad, as what you were back, when we were teenagers

Lauren: Maturity

Snotlout: *chuckles and holds Lauren's hand* Am I allowed to hold your hand?

Lauren: *nods* Yeah, just not in front of my parents

Snotlout: Agreed

We walk around the forest, and the beach, then head to the great hall. We separate our hands and head in different directions, I head to the Jorgenson clan, Lauren heads to the Rose clan.

Hiccup's POV:

I am leaning against Astrid's chest, talking to her about the upcoming wedding, Astrid is ready with her wedding dress and I ready with my wedding suit. Snotlout sits next to us, not saying anything, I close my eyes and then kiss Astrid's jawline, she looks down at me and smiles. I pat her stomach, and then close my eyes. It has been a 8 months since Astrid got pregnant. We have 2 more months left, before we get married, nearly everyone in the whole village is excited.

Hiccup: You okay, Astrid?

Astrid: *sighs* Yeah

Hiccup: come on *helps up and walks outside to the cove* Now what is wrong?

Astrid: N-nothing

Hiccup:_ Astrid_

Astrid: OKAY!, I AM SCARED THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE THE BABY!

Hiccup: Astrid, calm down *hugs*

Astrid: You promise, our baby will be okay...

Hiccup: I promise, Astrid, I won't let anything happen to you or our child, I love you

Astrid: I love you too, Hiccup

With the gang (except hiccup and astrid)...

Fishleg's POV:

Ruffnut: Where are they?

Eret: Who knows

Tuffnut: Thor

Ruffnut: Obviously, you muttonhead, he watches over nearly every viking!

Tuffnut: Since when did you become smart *raises an eyebrow*

Ruffnut: Since the day, I was born, moron!

I look at the twins arguing and sigh, and to think I had a crush on Ruffnut

Fishlegs: Guys, can we just put a lid on it

Snotlout: be quiet, Hiccup Jr

Fishlegs: He left me in charge and I will not let someone insult me, so just zip it!

Tuffnut and Ruffnut: Woah...

Eret: *annoyed* Snotlout, do you ever be nice to people?

Snotlout: When I want to be

Eret: *mumbles* Moron

Snotlout: I ain't a moron!

Eret: Well, you certainly act like one!

Snotlout: Why you little-

Ruffnut: BE QUIET, Hiccup and Astrid are coming in!

Eret glares at Snotlout, I sigh and then walk over to Ruffnut and hold her waist, she smiles a me. Hiccup and Astrid join us, Astrid is smiling now and seems to be a bit more calm, then before, same with Hiccup.

Hiccup: What was all the yelling about?

Fishlegs: Me and Snotlout were arguing, then Eret and Snotlout started arguing, so nothing much

Astrid: As usual

Hiccup: *chuckles and kisses Astrid's cheek* Just the usual stuff?

Eret: Yup

Tuffnut: You know Snotlout, you have been getting really defensive lately, what's going on?

Snotlout: N-nothing!

Hiccup: Snotlout...

Snotlout: FINE, I am in love with a girl...

Me and the group start exchanging glances at each other, and crack up laughing at Snotlout who turns bright red, in embarrassment.

Fishlegs: That's impossible, how can you be in love, you said yourself that you had no heart *laughing*

Snotlout: Well I guess I do now! *storms off*

The gang calms down and then head home for the day, since we are all now tired, from all the laughing.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 of the sequel, yay! I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed, with school and homework on, it is kinda hard to write. But during breaks at school, or when I in the library. I will try so hard and I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you to all the people who vote, liked and supported this story :D Enjoy this chapter. PEACE OUT 3  
**_


	3. Chapter 2: Tuffnut and Kate

Chapter 2: Tuffnut and Kate

In the forest...

Tuffnut's POV:

I am walking with Kate, a girl I met about 8 months ago, I can't remember. She is really different, from a viking, kinda like Hiccup. But, she has a connection with different animals, mostly sea animals and birds, and some others. She is also extremely beautiful, I look at her, and then decide to say something.

Tuffnut: How long have you lived on berk?

Kate: My whole life

Tuffnut: Same, here

Kate: Your a lot different, to many boys I have met

Tuffnut: Is that a good thing?

Kate: Yup, because you're also very sweet too

Tuffnut: Not all the time, I am also a troublemaker *laughs*

Kate: *chuckles* I am also a bit of a troublemaker

Tuffnut: *laughs* Really?!

Kate: yeah *holds Tuffnut's hand*

I blush and hold her hand back, and then kiss her cheek, She blushes madly and looks at me, I look away. I feel her turn my chin to face her, I blush. We both lean in and my lips brush against hers, I never felt like this before, usually I will would tease people about liking someone, but know I am in their hands, kissing a girl. I wrap my hands around her and she does the same. We have only none each other for 8 months or more and we act like we are dating, which we kind of are.

We separate, both panting. Kate blushes, I chuckle.

Tuffnut: I should get back home, before my sister goes mad at me _again_

Kate: I will see again, maybe tomorrow *kisses lips for a split second*

Tuffnut: Yeah...*walks back*

* * *

In the twin's house...

Ruffnut's POV:

Where is he? He has been gone, for 4 hours! When I get a hold of him, I am going to kill him! Not literally, but still...Tuffnut suddenly walks in...smiling.

Ruffnut: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Tuffnut: Why does it matter?

Ruffnut: Because your have been gone for 4 HOURS!

Tuffnut: I am 19, I can do what do what I want now!

Ruffnut: I thought I lost you!

Tuffnut: Since, when did you care!

Ruffnut: Because your my brother!

Tuffnut: yeah, so!

Ruffnut: I don't want to lose you *calm voice* Your my brother, the only one who understands me *saddens* I just don't want you to leave and never come back, because I love you, bro

Tuffnut: *hugs Ruffnut, who returns the hug* I love you too, sis

Tuffnut kisses my forehead and I hug him close, I love my brother, I will admit that, but he can be a real pain in the butt. I headbutt him, showing that I forgive him, then we head to bed.

* * *

The next morning...

Fishlegs:

I am walking with Meatlug through town, at 7:00am in the morning, I am exhausted. I couldn't get to sleep at all last night and so I only had about 5-6 hours sleep. Meatlug nudges me, I smile at her, I suddenly see Eret talking to Hiccup. Hiccup looks scared, really scared, Eret has a shocked look on his face. Hiccup notices me and tells Eret something, Eret runs to the Haddock's house and enters.

Hiccup: Fishlegs!

Fishlegs: Yeah?

Hiccup: Astrid's water just broke and I am trying to collect the whole gang, so could you please join Eret and Snotlout in my house and wait for me until I get back?

Fishlegs: Sure! I don't mind

I am really excited, I head to the Haddock's house and enter waiting for Hiccup, with Snotlout and Eret.

Eret: I hope Hiccup is okay

Snotlout: I hope Astrid is okay, she is the one having the baby not Hiccup

Eret: *nods in agreement*

Fishlegs: I am excited, I wonder what they going to name their baby?

Eret: Who knows?

Suddenly the twins enter the house with Hiccup, that was quick. Ruffnut sits besides Eret and Tuffnut sits in between me and Snotlout. Hiccup is pacing up and down the room, every time Astrid screams, I can see him clench his fist, forcing himself not run up there. After a few hours, Gothi comes down and motions us to come upstairs.

Hiccup's POV:

I walk upstairs with the others and then see Astrid holding our new baby, she smiles at me, I gulp. Snotlout pushes me forward towards Astrid and the new baby. Astrid giggles, and then looks at our child. I smile, my heart is racing, I walk close to Astrid and our baby and kiss Astrid's forehead.

Astrid: It's a girl

Hiccup: What should we name her?

Tuffnut: Scaudling painfull death!

Ruffnut: That's a dragon's name, Dragon breath!

Snotlout: Abigail?

Fishlegs: Jessica?

Ruffnut: Elise?

Astrid: I am going to name her, Milly

Hiccup: *kisses Astrid* I love that

Snotlout: Ehh, good enoug-OWW! *Ruffnut punches him*

Astrid: SHH! She is sleeping

Eret: Hey Astrid, is it normal for a baby to have wings, like dragon wings?

Astrid: What do you mean?

Eret: *points to the baby's back*

Hiccup: What the-

Astrid: Why on Thor, would Milly have wings?

Ruffnut: Wait, you guys both have dragon blood in you, right?

Astrid and Hiccup: yeah...

Ruffnut: Maybe that is the reason, maybe you have given her a gift

Tuffnut: I can't believe, I am saying this, but my sister has a point, I think

Hiccup: Ruff and Tuff are right, Milly is just like me and Astrid, part Dragon part Human

Astrid: Wow

Eret: We should leave you 2 alone, you know, to discuss things

I watch the others leave, I turn to Astrid and Milly and smile, Astrid allows me to hold her, she is so tiny, her cheeks have a decoration of Nightfury scales, about 3 of them. She wakes up and looks at me, I smile and touch her cheek, she giggles, showing her gums, I smile at my new daughter. I still can't believe that I have started a new life, with the love of my life...Astrid.

* * *

With Tuffnut and Ruffnut...

Tuffnut's POV:

Me and Ruffnut are walking home, from Hiccup's place, Ruffnut was actually acting smart, something I didn't really think she had in her, since she doesn't always pay attention to everything.

Tuffnut: Nice job, back there

Ruffnut: What do you mean?

I groan in annoyance, Thor! why did you let me be her brother for?

Tuffnut: The naming and guessing?

Ruffnut: *chuckles* Thanks Tuff

I look at her surprised, she usually never praises me, why does she start now, weird much.

Tuffnut: Your acting weird

Ruffnut: What do you mean, acting weird?

Tuffnut: Your acting like...well more mature

Ruffnut: Is that such a bad thing? *annoyed*

Tuffnut: Well no, bu-

Ruffnut: So what your saying is that you don't want me to mature, right?

Tuffnut: No, not that-

Ruffnut: Wow, that is real nice, I might as well ignore you, if you are going to be like this

Tuffnut: Will you listen?

Ruffnut doesn't answer me, she just walks off in another direction, probably going to find Eret, or hang out with Astrid and Hiccup. I sigh and keep walking and head to the forest, to see Kate.

* * *

**_Yay! Chapter 2 is done, Ruffnut seemed to take Tuffnut's comment the wrong way, now Tuffnut has to figure out how to fix his problems, by the way here is the information about Kate:_**

**_Name: Kate_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Hair colour: Ginger_**

**_Eye colour: Blue_**

**_Crush: Tuffnut (Secret Boyfriend)_**

**_Height: 5"8_**

**_Friends: Venom (Snake), Sharp Wing (Macaw) and Shot fire (Terrible Terror)_**

**_Bio: Kate watched her parents get killed by a dragon when she was 7, during a dragon raid. She ran away from berk (town), and headed to the forest (of berk) and lived there, in secret. She learnt the ways, of living as an animal, until she met Tuffnut._**


	4. Chapter 3: Ruffnut and Eret

Chapter 3: Ruffnut and Eret

(Midnight) In the great hall...

Eret's POV:

I am sitting with Ruffnut, bored out of my mind. She is annoyed, because of her brother, again. I feel her lean against my arm, I smile at her. She is still crazy as ever, but I love that about her, I kiss her forehead, she smiles back at me. She is really tired, I can tell.

Eret: Want to stay at my house, for the night?

Ruffnut: *nods*

I stand up, helping Ruffnut up, we walk to my house and then enter, she is struggling to stand. I allow her to sleep on my bed, since I can handle staying up longer. Ruffnut sits on my bed, kicking off her boots and removing her...shirt, leaving on her bandages, I blush then look away.

Ruffnut: Sorry, I usually sleep like this now

Eret: It's okay *takes off layers of shirts*

Ruffnut stares at me, blushing like mad, I chuckle.

Ruffnut: Eret, what happened to your chest? *pointing at Eret's scar*

Eret: Drago, burnt my chest, when I was 20, I didn't bring any dragon's back, so this was my punishment

Ruffnut: THAT IDIOT!

Eret: Ruffnut calm down, it was 5 years ago

Ruffnut: I am glad Hiccup killed him, or else I would of been hunting him down myself

I smile at Ruffnut's protective side for me, I walk over to and kiss her, which she returns. After we separate, Ruffnut is blushing, as usual.

Ruffnut: Could you sleep with me, tonight?

Eret: *shocked* S-sure

I feel the heat raising to my cheeks, she moves closer to the wall of the bed, I hop in, wrapping my arms around her. Soon enough, we are both asleep.

Next morning...

Tuffnut's POV:

Ruffnut didn't come home, last night. I guess she is still mad, about yesterday. Suddenly, Ruffnut walks through, the door smiling, but once she sees me, she ignores me, and walks up stairs. I groan, in annoyance. I walk up stairs and enter her room, she is un-braiding her hair.

Tuffnut: Ruffnut

Ruffnut: Go away, Tuffnut

Tuffnut: Look, I am sorry, I didn't know what I said, upset you, your my sister I never wanted to hurt you, I am so sorry, can you forgive me?

Ruffnut: *sighs* You really hurt me, you know, but I am willing to forgive you *hugs Tuffnut* I love you Tuff

Tuffnut: *hugs back* Love you too, Ruff

Ruffnut suddenly, separates from the hug, and glares at me.

Ruffnut: This conversation never happened

Tuffnut: No promises

Ruffnut: Haha, very funny *smirks*

Tuffnut: I know *runs off, with Ruffnut chasing him*

Ruffnut: Get back here!

Tuffnut: NOO!

We run through, town and nearly smash into the gang, we grin at each other. Hiccup is holding Milly, while Toothless is sniffing her, Snotlout and Lauren are talking, Fishlegs is talking with Astrid, Ruffnut goes to talk to Eret, I am left alone. If Kate was here, then that would be better, since I have no one to talk to.

Hiccup: Hey Tuff, you okay?

Eret: You look kinda, blue

Tuffnut: I am fine, just memories

Ruffnut: *chuckles*

Tuffnut: Oh shut up, Dragon butt

Ruffnut tackles me and I fight back, not bad fighting for a girl, I feel her punch my stomach, I punch her nose, trying to get her off me. Hiccup and Eret pull us apart, I growl at her, she pokes her tongue out at me, I grin helplessly, suddenly, I remember I was ment to see Kate today.

Tuffnut: I got to go guys!

Ruffnut: Where are you going?!

Tuffnut: Somewhere!

I run into the forest, and then see Kate, she sees me and smiles, I grin back at her, she kisses my cheek, I kiss hers just in return.

Kate: I thought you weren't going to show up

Tuffnut: what!? Thats stupid-like-why would-I, hehe

Kate: Your forgot didn't you

Tuffnut: I was talking with the gang, and I forgot what time it was thats all

Kate: *giggles* I messing around with you, Tuff

Tuffnut: *blushes* Remind me, to shut up next time

Kate: No promises

We start walking and then reach the her tree house, where we usually hang out...

* * *

With Ruffnut and Eret...

Eret's POV:

Ruffnut is talking to me, about her and Tuff being a bunch off troublemakers, and how in some ways, they still are. I smile at my girlfriend, Ruffnut suddenly stops her talking and is holding her back in pain.

Eret: Ruffnut?! Are you okay?

Ruffnut: Y-yeah I have fine

Eret: _Ruffnut *serious tone*_

Ruffnut: My back is just killing me that's all *nervous laugh*

Eret: Show me it

Ruffnut: *sighs* Okay

Ruffnut lifts up her top and turns to me, revealing a huge scar, what really scared was the fact that it was glowing, but at the same time, disappearing.

Eret: The scar is healing

Ruffnut: But how!? Its cursed

Eret: What do you mean?

Ruffnut pulls down her top and grabs my arm and drags me in the twins house. She sits me down, on her bed, once we get upstairs and gets a chair and sits in front of me.

Ruffnut: This story stays between us 2, okay?

Eret: *nods*

Ruffnut: When I was 7, Hadley came back and wanted me to join her side, I told her no and then she got mad and attacked me, I was able to stop her, but in return she whipped my back open and started singing some curse and before she could finish I stabbed her in the chest, and ran away, then when I was 17 me and my brother were play fighting, but suddenly Hadley's voice came into my head and started commanding me to hurt my brother, I manage to brake out of my trance, but when I did, it was too late, I already hurt my brother, he was crying and I was the one who caused his pain, I ran away from the scene and didn't come out of the room for 3 weeks, I was so scared and now I that the scar is healing, Hadley is now forgiven.

Eret: *hugs Ruffnut* Wow, you definitely are more crazier then I excepted, in a good way *smiles at Ruff*

Ruffnut: I love you

Eret: I love you too

We share a short brief kiss, before I get up and kiss Ruff's forehead and say 'goodbye' and leave. Ruffnut heads out to find her brother, I go home, to go on a flight with Skullcrusher, to think about Ruffnut's story. I hope that scar, will heal in time.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3, YAY!, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just hurt my neck yesterday and I am trying to rest it, also school is driving me insane with homework, but I will try and write story in time, and I will be writing a halloween story for HTTYD and a show called Hey Arnold, I am working on it right now and it will be uploaded on Halloween, ENJOY! PEACE OUT PPL 3**_


	5. Chapter 4: Ruffnut finds out

Chapter 4: Ruffnut finds out

With Kate and Tuffnut...

Kate's POV:

I am laughing with Tuff, about a story he told me, Tuffnut is nearly falling of the tree branch we are sitting on. I grin at Tuffnut, he smiles back at me.

Kate: You pretended to be a berserker!?

Tuffnut: Yup, and Daguar believed me, I called my self Buffnut, and made up a song *grins and starts singing*

"Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight.

Hooligan tribe won't you come out tonight, or die by the light of the moon.

Oh, by the light of the moon, oh, by the light of the moon.

Remember to use your fork, your knife, and also use your spoon!"

Kate: *laughing* No offence,Tuffnut, but you aren't the best singer alive

Tuffnut: Ruffnut is worse, she can't sing at all *laughing*

Kate: *laughs* That isn't nice

Tuffnut: I know, but it's true

Kate: *punches shoulder*

Tuffnut: Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!

Kate: Sorry! Are you okay?!

Tuffnut *groaning in pain, holding arm* yup!

Kate: Maybe this will help

Tuffnut: What will he-

I kiss Tuffnut, and wrap my arms around his neck, he kisses back and wraps his arms around my waist. I moan a little, and then separate, Tuffnut smirks at me.

Kate: Better?

Tuffnut: Much better

I giggle at Tuffnut's comment, he is pretty funny, no wonder why I love him so much. Tuffnut looks at me strangely and then looks away, I frown and then touch his arm.

Tuffnut: You okay?

Kate: I should be asking you that

Tuffnut: Kate, I think its time I introduced you to my friends and well everyone else

Kate: *hesitates* O-okay

Tuffnut: Really! Wait are you messing with me? *playfully smirks*

Kate: I am serious

Tuffnut: Well then, lets go!

I let Tuffnut drag me through the forest and into the middle of town, Tuffnut runs over to a group of people. Suddenly, they come over to me while Tuffnut stands next to me.

Tuffnut: Guys and girls, this is Kate my Girl friend

Snotlout: You have a Girl friend?

Tuffnut: Yup!

Kate: Hi!

Ruffnut: What's up *grins*

Tuffnut: Kate, this is Ruffnut, my sister *points to Ruffnut*, This is Astrid, Hiccup's Girlfriend, This is Hiccup, Chief of berk *points to Hiccup*, This is fishlegs, the nerd *Points to fishlegs*, and This is Snotlout, the show off *points to Snotlout*

Hiccup: It is nice to meet you, Kate

Kate: You too, Hiccup, its nice to meet all of you

Astrid: So how long have you been living on berk?

Kate: My whole life, my parents died when I was 7 and then I ran away and lived in the forest, the rest until I met Tuffnut.

Eret: Hey guys! *walks up to the group*

Tuffnut: Hey Eret, this is Kate!

Kate: Hi Eret

Eret: *looks at Kate* Hi, its nice to meet you, Kate

Snotlout: She is Tuffnut's girlfriend! BAHAHA-OW! *Astrid punches Snotlout's arm*

Eret: Tuffnut could I talk to you, for a minute

Tuffnut: umm...sure?

I watch Eret and Tuffnut walk over to a building, and start talking, I turn my attention to Ruffnut. She smiles at me, I return the smile.

Ruffnut: So how did you and Tuffnut meet?

Kate: He was walking in the forest, and saw me sitting in a tree, he asked me if I okay and I jump of the tree, went over to him and said yes and we started introducing ourselves. So not much happened.

Ruffnut: *laughs* Short story

Kate: But he is very sweet

Ruffnut: He is when he isn't acting dumb, but we have fun, of course

* * *

Before the girls conversating, with Eret and Tuffnut...

Tuffnut's POV:

Me and Eret walk over to a building and then he starts pacing back and forth, okay this is getting weird? What is going on, right now?

Eret: I know this may seem weird, but when I was younger I had a sister and I thought she died when Drago killed my parents, she had ginger hair and blue eyes and she was younger than me, by 6 years and a few months, but she wasn't born on my old village, she born on berk, I was 6 and was being taken care of by a family friend and then when they came back. A few months after that, a dragon raid started and Drago entered my house and threatened us, I was protecting my sister upstairs, while my parents defended the home. When I came down stairs, my parents were lying on the floor, dead, Drago was there and he told me to come with him, I had no choice, I left my sister forever.

Tuffnut: Are you saying that, Kate is your sister?

Eret: Yes, she is my sister

Kate: You boys okay?

Me and Eret jump in surprise, Kate is smiling at me, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She returns it, and separates. I smile at her and then look at Eret, who is smirking.

Eret: I think Tuffnut needs to tell you something

Kate: What is it?

Tuffnut: Eret, here is your b-brother

Kate: WHAT!, but how!?

Eret: I was forced to work with Drago, for 25 years, I had to live you behind at such a young age, and I am so sorry

Kate: *smiles at Eret, with tears in eyes* B-brother *hugs Eret tightly*

I watch the two embrace, happily, Ruffnut hugs me, I hug my sister back, and then Eret separates the embrace, Kate and me decide to go on a walk leaving the two alone.

Eret's POV:

Ruffnut: Cute couple, huh?

Eret: Yeah

I look at Ruffnut, then kiss her cheek. She looks at me blushing, I chuckle, she smiles and kisses me. I kiss back in pleasure, knowing this is a start of something new.

* * *

_**OMG KATE IS ERET'S SISTER! Family Reunited, :D. anyways I hope you liked this chapter and sorry I haven't been updating at all, but I promise I will update more often, I hope... anyways please enjoy, and please send in your reviews and thank you for all of my followers on this story and my others :D PEACE OUT EVERYONE :D 3**_


	6. DELETING STORY!

WARNER ALERT:

I cannot continue this story anymore, so I am deleting both stories. But in the future I will be making Big Hero 6 Stories and other stories, but I am stopping this fanfic, sorry guys!


End file.
